Kids
by Prince.of.egypt.stories
Summary: Hazel has a secret that she must tell everyone... But will it change the lives of her and Moses?
1. Kim K

Summary: Since exams were next week, Hazel invited her friends Monica, Miranda, and Virginia over to study. But what happens when a question from a friend prompts Hazel to tell her secret?

Disclaimer- don't Own PoE or any dreamworks movies. Only own Hazel, Miranda, Monica, Virginia.

Ages:

Moses-21

Ramses- 23

Hazel- 20

Miranda- 19

Monica- 24

Virginia- 22

without further adue, here's the story!

Since exams were week after next, Hazel invited her friends, Miranda and Virginia, over to study. However, Hazel and Miranda were doing everything _but_ studying.

"No Way!" exclaimed Miranda. "Kim Kardashian's net worth is-"

"Shouldn't we be studying the French Revolution, and not Kim Kardashian?" asked Virginia.

"Chill, Jen! We still have like 2 weeks left!" Hazel was not one to submit herself to work.

"You'll be sorry you waited till the week before, Hazel. Remember that story I told you about Ramses?" said Moses, who was sitting on the couch googling sports scores.

"Yes, I remember. He waited until the night before to cram for his math exam and fell asleep on a pizza box." Hazel said, recalling the story.

"That's going to be Hazel and Miranda! I'm betting you $30, Moses." Said Virginia.

"Deal."

"You two can have your little wager," Hazel began. "But answer this, Jen- why do you become a brainiac during exam time?"

"You must be forgetting what my parents are like." Jen said with a smirk.

_One Hour Later_

The girls began to study, but eventually Hazel and Miranda shifted their interest to celebrity babies.

"North West or Blue Ivy?" asked Miranda.

Virginia gave up and went and sat on the couch across from Moses to quietly study alone.

"North West," said Hazel. She was thinking of her own unborn child that only she knew about.

Now, Miranda was very clever, even more so than Hazel. She had figured out Hazel's pregnancy in a matter of days. She had eavesdropped on Moses and His mother Tuya a couple weeks earlier.


	2. Flashback

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Que Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Moses, your father and I want grandchildren!"

When Miranda heard this, she slipped into the room, under the couch, and begin to record with her phone.

"Mom, please don't start this." Moses groaned, tired of the whole 'Grandchildren' thing.

"You know I love babies!" Tuya whined.

"Am I _seriously_ the only one who can get babies for this family? Surely this is not the case."

"Well, Seti and I can't have anymore children, Moses."

"Why not?" Moses thought she meant they couldn't adopt.

He was wrong.

"Well...It would be impossible, body-wise. Seti... Seti got that taken care of a while ago."

Moses wanted to throw up.

" **UGH!** **WHY WOULD YOU TELL ME THAT? I HAVE MENTAL IMAGES NOW!"**

"Son, you can't be that squeamish! When Hazel gives birth, what do you plan to do with the doctor makes you hold the bloody baby?"

Moses was definitely feeling faint, But Tuya continued.

"You were my first C-section, Moses! They had to scoop out my intestines and put them on the table to get them out of the way. Then, they cut me open some more, and there you were! You were blue and covered in blood, but they made Seti hold you. Seti still has the shirt with the blood on it in the attic!"

With that, poor Moses hit the floor.

" **MOSES!** " Tuya ran to his side.

Miranda was worried she would get caught, because she was now at eye level with them.

"Ugh. What happened?" Moses was very confused.

"I told you how you were born, via c-section, to prove that you are sqeamish." Tuya looked at him.

Moses and Tuya sat on the couch together again.

"I'm not squeamish." Moses was stubborn and refused to admit this.

"When I went into labor with Ramses, I pulled a ligament pushing and bled for 3 days straight."

Moses felt dizzy again.

"But really Moses. Think about it! A Moses junior running around calling you daddy!"

Moses thought. It would be nice. He, like his mother, has an affinity for children. Moses was getting up to leave, and his mother was walking him to the door.

"That sound great now that I think about it." Moses sighed shyly. "Im just not sure how Hazel would feel about it. I can't just walk up to her and say 'let's have a baby!'."

"Ok, Moses. I'll be as patient as I can be. Ask her when you are ready." Tuya had a warm smile.

Moses gave her a hug while she stood on her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Mom." Moses was looking for the right key when his mother called him back.

"Moses!"

"Yeah?"

"If you take too long, I will come over and poke holes into all your condoms!" Tuya said, serious.

The little girls across the street began to giggle.

" **MOM!** "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Hurting Moses

It took Miranda a solid hour to get out of the house once Moses left. After that, she had heard Moses talking about how much he wanted children, but never to Hazel.

Miranda hatched an idea.

Miranda sent Hazel a text, even though they were sitting right across from each other.

'I have an idea for a prank on Moses, play along. Act like you don't want kids.' Miranda said.

Then, she sent a text to Virginia's phone.

'Record Moses' face from this point on. I have an idea.'

Both girls responded "ok".

"Hazel," Miranda began. "When are you and Moses going to have kids?"

Virginia recorded Moses' face.

Moses blushed with a sweet and shy smile. The thought of becoming a father made him feel happy inside.

"No time in the next 10 years." Hazel responded, trying not to laugh. Miranda made a 'You go girl,' face.

However, Moses looked heartbroken.

His face dropped. He sighed and looked straight down with a sad and hurt face. Hazel had crushed him.

(If you want a more accurate look, go to youtube and look up Late for the banquet Prince of egypt. The face is the same as moses' after Ramses says 'that's what he called me.')

Virginia's camera got it all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

an hour ago, Moses suddenly said that he left his charger at his parents and left. Virginia showed her the tape, and then left to get home. Hazel felt bad.

"I feel bad. He looked hurt when he was leaving." Hazel said.

"No, this is my fault. I have something I want you to listen to."

Miranda played the conversation between Tuya and Moses.

"Wow. I feel like dirt for pranking him now." Hazel wanted to cry. She knew how much Moses loved her, and she just dismissed one of the things he wanted in front of her friends for her own amusement. Hazel loved pranking, but only if no one got hurt.

"We can make this better! Let's prank Ramses into thinking you are pregnant. We tell Moses, he laughs, you tell him you were joking about the whole ten years thing, it's over!" Miranda said, trying her best to clean up the mess she had made.

"That-Actually sound like a good plan, Miranda. But how will we prank Ramses?"

"I have an idea."

Miranda's plan was to blindfold Ramses and get him to put on a t-shirt that said 'Uncle Ramses'. She would then tell him it was supposed to say just 'Ramses' and she put on the form for one to be sent to her uncle, but the people mistook it. Then she would tell him. However,Hazel knew this wouldn't be a prank.

"But, I am pregnant, Miranda."

" I know, Hazel," Miranda laughed.

"H-How did you know?" Hazel was shocked.

"You've known me for 14 years. You can't hide JACK from me, bro."

The two girls laughed and embraced, just like they did when they were little.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A week later, when the shirt arrived...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, you got me a t-shirt to wear in public for 8 hours?" Ramses asked.

"Yep!" Hazel was being cheerful.

"And if I do it, I get $80 bucks?"

"Yep!"

"I feel like there will be something bad on it..."

"That's why you are putting on a blindfold first!"

Miranda had set up cameras everywhere.

"Ugh." Ramses put on the blindfold and opened the package.

He put on the shirt and took off the blindfold.

" _Uncle to be?"_ Ramses was confused and didn't understand at all. Just as planned

"Crap! It was supposed to say uncle Toby. That way, the shirt wouldn't make sense." Hazel said, pretending to be upset.

"Oh! Wait... you wanted me to walk around town with a shirt that said 'uncle toby'?" Ramses asked.

"That was the idea." Hazel said.

"I'm a bit sad they got the shirt wrong, though. It would have been a great look." Ramses joked.

"Yes, well..." Hazel began, slowly turning around and marching away. "You may never be an uncle Toby, but one could say that you could become uncle Ramses."

Ramses was clueless.

"Eventually, but if I want to be a good uncle, I've got somethings to improve on first."

"You do have a little bit of time..." Hazel was still facing away from Ramses.

"A little bit of- what do you mean, Hazel?"

Still no where near catching on.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that... you better start improving." Hazel was hoping he was catching on. He was not.

"I've got a couple years, though, right?" Ramses was getting more confused.

Still clueless.

"Nowhere near that much." Hazel was still facing away from him with a sly smile.

"We-...Well how much time do I have, Hazel?" Still clueless as ever.

"Oh, about 9 months...Soon to be Uncle Ramses." She turned slightly to face him from the side with another sly smile.

Then it clicked.

Could it be?

No, It couldn't!

He noticed that Hazel had her hand placed gently on her abdomen.

It was true?

No!

Ramses walked over, his eyes focused on her stomach the whole time. He placed a hand on her stomach.

"Hazel..." He backed up a little bit. Then some more, so he could look her in the eyes.

Then the excitement kicks in.

"HAZEL!" Ramses shouts as he picks her up and swings her around.

"Easy, bro! You don't want to hurt her."

"Her...my little neice..." His hand was on her stomach again.

Ramses was quiet for a bit.

"You gonna cry, tough guy?" Hazel joked.

"Err-No! No. It is just a lot to take in." Ramses began. "I know Moses is overjoyed, and by overjoyed, I mean freaking out."

"I-...I..."

"Hazel?"

"I haven't told him yet."


	4. Telling Tuya and Seti

Hazel rang the doorbell on the large mansion. She took in a deep breath as she mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do. She wanted to tell Tuya and Seti separately.

"Hazel, honey! You've made it!" Tuya greeted her with a warm hug and smile.

"Hi, Mrs. Tuya." Hazel was super nervous.

"Call me Tuya, it will be much easier. Come in!" Tuya ushered her inside.

"So what I wanted to talk to you about was-" Hazel began, sitting at the kitchen table with Tuya.

"You hungry, sweetie?" Tuya cut her off.

"Uh, no thanks. I had a cookie-"

"A _cookie?_ You must be hungry, dear. Don't worry, I have a small bit of spaghetti ready. Wait right here, don't move!" Tuya dashed into the kitchen.

Hazel wished that Seti had been here. That way, she wouldn't have had to eat the spaghetti. Hazel loved Tuya too much to say no. She didn't want to hurt the sweet woman's feelings. Once, while Hazel was over with Moses and a friend of his, the friend declined the food after Tuya had made it. Hazel had never seen Tuya look so hurt as she walked back into the kitchen with the stew.

"Hazel, are you alright?" Tuya had the plate in her hands with some tea.

"Yes! Just thinking, is all. About math." Hazel hated to lie to Tuya, but she couldn't bring herself to tell the truth just yet.

"Okay, Honey. I hated math when I was your age too." She put the plate and drink in front of Hazel.

Hazel tasted the spaghetti.

"This is really good! What did you put in this?"

"Family secret." Tuya looked at her with a warm smile.

"Tell me!" Hazel pleaded.

"Wine." Tuya said.

With that, Hazel spit out all of the spaghetti in her mouth. She didn't want to hurt the baby.

"Hazel!? Honey, what's wrong? Are you choking? Oh, this is all my fault!" Tuya started to cry.

"No! No. I'm not choking. It's just the wine. I can't have it." Hazel said.

"Why not, honey?" Tuya asked with big, soulful eyes that she shared with Moses.

"I'm Allergic to some of it, but I only had a mouthful."

"Oh..." Tuya ran to the living room and cried.

"No! Wait!" Hazel chased after her.

Hazel grabbed Tuya's hands after she calmed down.

"I'm afraid I can't hide this from you anymore."

"Hide what?" Tuya still had tears in her eyes.

"Tuya," She began. "I'm pregnant."

Tuya was speechless for a long time, but then...

"HAZEL!"

Tuya lifted Hazel in the air and was jumping up and down with her.

'She's really strong!' Hazel thought.

Tuya put Hazel down.

"You don't know how much Seti and I have wanted this! This is almost too much..." Tuya wanted to cry again. "I have to tell Seti right now!"

She ran to the phone.

"No! I wanted to tell him myself, alone... Just like I told you... If that isn't too much to ask?" Hazel said.

"Uh, well okay! I'll be at Mary's for a while when Seti gets home. You can tell him then."

"Thanks, Tuya."

They hugged one more time before Tuya left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hazel felt lonely in the big house.

'I'm not really alone anymore...' She thought as she touched her stomach.

Hazel explored the big house for a while. Admiring paintings, awards, looking at funny baby pictures of Moses. Then, she heard keys jingle in the door.

"Ah! Stupid lock," The voice belonged to no other than Seti.

Hazel ran down the steps and plopped on the couch just in time.

"Finally... **AH!** Hazel? Hello. You really had me scared there." Seti laughed.

"Sorry...but can we talk about something?" Hazel asked.

" _Hello,_ Hazel." Seti said.

"Huh? Oh! Hello, Seti. Sorry."

"Water under the bridge. Now..." He sat on the couch across from Hazel. "What would you like to talk to talk about?"

"Uh, Moses said you guys would like some grandkids?" Hazel was very nervous.

"Oh, don't worry about that." He waved his hand. "Tuya and I talked it over, and we will wait until you are ready."

"Oh, but wouldn't it be nice to have some? I can't imagine how great it would be to have grandchildren." Hazel was about to start sweating.

"Yes! My birthday is in 9 months, and it would be the perfect present."

"Well, in that case, Happy birthday Seti." 'Perfect.' Hazel thought.

"Thank you, Hazel." Seti didn't understand.

"No. _Happy Birthday,_ Seti." Hazel tried to help him understand.

"Uh, Thanks again, Hazel." Still confused.

"No. Listen carefully... _Happy Birthday, S_ eti." She kept trying.

"Hazel, ** _what_** are you getting at?" Seti asked.

Hazel knew that tone. He was getting angry. She had to stop playing games.

"Happy birthday, Grandfather to be." Hazel smiled.

Seti's stoic expression softened.

"You mean..." He was staring directly at her stomach.

"Yes." Hazel knew he was understanding.

"And you are sure..." He asked.

"Positive." she smiled.

"Oh, Hazel..." He grabbed her into a large hug and held her for a very long time.

he let go and backed up.

"Wow," He began. "Grandfather Seti..." Tears came to the stoic man's eyes.

"You alright?" She had never seen him cry.

"Uh, Yes." He said, standing tall again. "Thank you, Hazel, for the best birthday present I have ever received."

They stayed in an embrace for what felt like hours.


	5. Positive or Negative

"I just don't know how to tell them all..." Hazel had recently found out she was carrying Moses' child.

She had already told her parents and Seti and Tuya, who were overjoyed. Seti and Tuya agreed to let Hazel tell him herself. She also had to tell Ramses and their friend Patrick, who she called patty cakes to bother him. Her best friends Miranda and Virginia had been very happy.

Hazel was incredibly clever, and with 20 minutes of deep, quiet thought, she devised a plan. They would carry it out day after next, because Ramses would have to work the day before. She texted her friends the plan, and they all met up to draw signs and props for the whole thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tuesday, 2 days later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Moses, Ramses, and Pat were seated on the couch comfortably while Virginia, Pat's girlfriend, spoke up.

"So, we have gathered you here today for a very important reason..." she began. The other two nodded.

The girls were wearing pink and blue and were holding signs with either a plus or a minus. Right now, the pluses and minuses were covered with another sheet of paper.

"Every year, around this time since we were in college, we would all three take a pregnancy test just for the fun of it."

Moses looked confused while Pat and Ramses just looked up.

"Each year, it was the same. Negative always. But this year, something amazing happened..." Said Hazel.\

"Guys, one of us is pregnant." Miranda said.

Moses' face softened with hope, and Pat and Ramses pretended to look happy. They were already in on the joke.

"So, We will drop the signs, and 2 will have negatives. If the girl is holding the sign with a positive, she is pregnant." Virginia said.

The joke was that the signs would drop and Virginia's would have a positive, Even though Hazel was pregnant. They would then switch signs, and Moses would know.

"Are you ready for us to drop the signs?" Asked Hazel.

They nodded.

Stand up, guys, against the wall and close your eyes. The boys moved.

"3,2,1!" The girls dropped the signs.

Virginia's was positive.

Ramses just clapped along with Moses as Pat ran to hug Virginia and kiss her, faking of course, but Moses looked as if he had his heart ripped out of chest. He wanted to cry. He had his hopes up, for a baby, and he had been let down.

but then, Virginia spoke up.

"Wait, the signs got switched."

"Huh?" Ramses asked, accidentaly looking at one of the cameras he had set up to record Moses and the girls.

Hazel and Virginia switched signs while the boys stood in disbelief.

Hazel ended up with the positive sign, but Moses was too dumbfounded to understand.

"Moses," Hazel spoke up. "I'm pregnant." She said with a smile.

Moses made sense of what she told him.

He passed out and hit the floor with a thud.

"MOSES!" Ramses shouted. He ran to his younger brother's side.


	6. Moses' Lament

"I can't believe you fainted," Ramses said with a laugh as he leaned against the wall. He had found Moses lamenting on his bed after all the girls and Pat had left.

"Just go away." Moses said. He had his head in his hands.

"Wait-you aren't happy about the baby?" asked Ramses.

"No. I am, but Hazel will always remember that I fainted when she told me, and she will tell our kid that and-"

"Dude, that's a pretty normal reaction." Ramses tried to cheer up his little brother.

"Really?" Moses asked.

"Well, no, but still, you have got to look at the bright side."

Moses didn't speak. He just looked at his older brother with soulful eyes.

Ramses sat on the bed with his brother.

"You're going to be a father."

"I know, Ramses. I just don't know if i'm ready to be a father. It takes a lot of responsibility, and Hazel and I are still kids ourselves."

"Well, I'm happy to be an uncle. And there's nothing you can do about the responsibility thing."

"How did Hazel react when I passed out?" Moses looked at Ramses again

"She looked a bit hurt. Afterwards, she was talking to Miranda. Hazel said she thought you weren't happy about the baby."

Moses broke down into tears and jumped into Ramses arms, Just like when they were little.

"Oh, Ramses..." Moses had his face buried into Ramses neck. "I was overwhelmed with surprise, and just felt dizzy."

Ramses hugged his brother back.

"It's okay, Moses. Hazel loves you, and she knows you love her." Ramses was good with comforting his brother.

Moses just sniffled.

"Your baby girl loves you too." Ramses said.

"My daughter..." Moses stood.

"My neice." Ramses said.

Moses still looked down, so Ramses made a joke.

"I get her on the weekends."

The two brothers laughed just like they did when they were kids. They really did care for each other.


End file.
